grand_realm_dndfandomcom-20200213-history
Callidora
Quote "I am not sure we are working for the right people here..." - To The Party, Upon Suspicion of Elder Goldenlight and His War Methods (26/05/2019) Introduction Callidora was not in the party at the beginning of the campaign. She joined after the adventurers had just completed a quest and were resting for the night. Being the bubbly, mischevious girl she is she decided she wanted to play a little game. Transforming herself into a cat, she approached the party member, Sarros, on watch slowly. Sarros noticed the cat and woke Kurt Luxman who was sleeping nearby. As she curled up on his lap, the two decided they would just keep her, and that the party now simply had a cat. When they all awoke and began their journey, they began carrying Callidora back to town. Half way down the mountain however, Callidora turned back into her Half-Elf-Self, shocking the party. She announced she would like to be friends and join their adventures, that she had been watching them for a few days and that she thought that turning into a cat would be the least threatening way to approach. Agreeing to be friends, they trusted her with no further complications and she joined the party. Backstory Callidora was raised by two loving parents, in a small cottage in the middle of an opening in a forest by a magnificent waterfall, her mother - Alais, an avid hunter, of wood elf descent and her father - Faendal, a brilliant farmer and botanist, dark elf. One day, she was watching her father work while relaxing with a book on the back porch, when a horse came barging through, its rider - unconcious. Alais and Faendal sprung into action bringing the human rider off the horse and doing what ever they could. He awoke 4 days later, Callidora was by his side replacing the wet cloth on his forehead. He stayed with them until he was fit to leave. Callidora sat with him, and he told her stories of the adventures he'd been on, and the things he'd seen, the gold he had earned, the monsters he'd fought. This is what truly inspired Callidora to become an adventurer - to not lead the boring, stagnant life her parents had chosen for themselves. She agreed with them, that one month after her 112th birthday, she would be allowed to leave and begin her journey. Callidora is a sheltered girl, barely into adulthood, and as a result, is not aware that her father's race is not widely accepted. Her parents never told her, because they did not want to change her view on the world, since she was so innocent and loving. She left home one month ago, and has not travelled *that* far. She aims to go as far as her legs will carry her. She grew up never knowing her grandparents, Callidora's mother told her that when she fell pregnant with her, her grandmother cast her mother out and told her never to return home. One of the things she aims to do, is find them and ask them to speak with her mother, who misses them very much. Her mother does not know that she is actively trying to find them. Her parents, worrying for their baby out on her own, gave Callidora a locket with a photo of them all in it, when kissed by Callidora, it casts sanctuary. It's her prized possession and if she ever lost it, she would surely drop everything to get it back. She is very protective over it, and if anyone ever tries to touch it she gets very defensive. Facts / Trivia *